gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:2009/@comment-8915167-20150321181929
L'épisode était bien. Un petit (gros) retour aux sources. Ca m'a fait super bizarre. Voir les versions foetus., ça m'a fait à quel point ils avaient tous changés depuis cette époque. Ce qui m'a le plus plu dans l'épisode, et bien c'est Kurt. Ce Jurt que j'ai aimé. Ce Kurt sur lequel j'ai pris exemple il y'a quelques années. Ce Kurt en qui je me suis reconnu. Ses scènes avec Burt étaient bien, comme d'hab. Le voir ce refaire pousser contre les casiers, argh, ça par contre ça ne m'avait pas manqué du tout. Il a pris tellement confiance en lui depuis cette époque que du coup, le revoir faible face aux brutes, j'ai eu bobo au coeur. Puis il était encore dans le placard hum. :') Puis ses moments "voix off" c'était hilarant. Surtout quand il parle de son crush pour Finn. XD Rachel. La Rachel qui parle vite, qui est égoïste et tout le bordel. Croyez le ou non, elle m'avait manqué aussi. Je suis bien content qu'elle ait changée, oh que oui, mais là, pendant l'épisode, ça m'a fait rire, je sais pas, pourtant avant ça avait juste le don de m'agacer. C'est sûrement de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue par la suite qui rendait ça plus supportable. Le petit retour de Myspace et les commentaires méchants, bah j'ai ris car dans ma tête ça faisait "elle va avoir un super futur, elle va tous vous slay un par un, elle est une star". Puis le début de HummelBerry. Le début d'une magnifique amitié. Alalala. Mercedes. La diva qui veut dégager tout le monde de son passage, le retour. Le début de sa diva-war ''avec Rachel, le début de Kurtcedes etc... J'ai bien aimé la scène où elle pleure à l'église, j'ai trouvé cette scène très belle. Et ce que la dame (sa maman ????) a dit, c'était très beau. Et elle a raison, vous allez devenir très grande amies donc ne ris Jones ! Artie/Tina. Bon ils étaient amoureux tralalala woop woop. Tina et son faux bégayement ah bordel, le bon vieux temps. XD Leur amitié était déjà très belle à l'époque. J'ai bien aimé. Mais on a pas vraiment vu plus de leurs histoires pendant l'épisode. Puck. Bon y'a pas grand chose à dire pour le coup. Le grand méchant (mais sexy as fuck'') Puck. Le jeteur de slushie, le gars qui balance dans les poubelles, qui se fout de ta gueule car tu bégayes, qui fait tomber tes affaires par terre, bref, le Puck qu'on aimait malgré tout. Will. Et bien sûr qui dit Will, dit Terri. Elle m'avait pas spécialement manqué. Mais elle était là à ce moment (et même bien là) donc bon. Toujours aussi insupportable, je voulais lui foutre une paire de baffes. Mais elle a ramené Howard Bamboo avec elle donc merci. XD Emma. Mon petit chou. J'ai adoré sa scène avec Burt, le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour Kurt m'a fait chaud au coeur. Et sa scène dans le bureau de Figgins était bien aussi, ça m'a rappelé pleins de souvenirs. :'3 Puis Blaine. Du coup il devait connaître Mercedes ! La fille qui lui a demandé du sucre. XD Sa scène était pas géniale. Mais c'était Blaine Warbler, le seul Blaine que je supporte. Quitte à avoir le Blaine de 2009 autant en apprendre plus sur lui, car là ce qu'il a dit, on le savait déjà quoi. Ca servait à rien. La scène que j'ai préférée, c'est celle où ils sont dans la choir room et qu'ils débattent sur "doit-on garder Finn au Glee Club ?" j'ai adoré cette scène, surtout car il parlait de Finn bébé, mais aussi car il parlait de ce qu'ils aimaient chez lui, de ses qualités. C'était très beau. Les chanson/performances : ''Popular : ''C'est un magnifique duo. Chris et Lea sur du Broadway c'est toujours génial. La performance m'a bien fait rire. Kurt reste dans le noir alors qu'il pensait que le projecteur s'allumerait. XD Puis le "qui prendra le plus de place sur scène" qui était typique d'HummelBerry avant, aw. Puis c'était le premier duo qu'ils chantaient ensemble quoi ! *-* ''I'm His Child : ''Un joli solo. Amber a fait du bon boulot ! J'ai trouvé la performance basique mais très belle, c'était du "take that in your face Berry." quoi. ''I Kissed A Girl : ''UN SOLO DE TINA COMPLET OMG. Non sérieux, Jenna est très bien sur cette chanson, la perfo m'a fait rire, c'était cool. Les notes que Will prenaient sur les élèves aussi.. XD ''Pony : ''J'adore ! Kevin gère sur cette chanson. La perfo est normale. Y'a pas grand chose à dire dessus. Et... ''Don't Stop Believing : ''Hahahahahahahaha. LA DOULEUR. SOUFFRANCE. MON PAUVRE COEUR. Ils ont ressortis la premère performance. C'était à prévoir mais ça m'a foutu un gros coup. Voir Finn chanter, souriant, heureux... vivant. Bordel. Ils avaient pas le droit. Mais c'était parfait. Mes Finchel feels sont revenus à la surface le temps d'une performance.